Sunglasses made up 10.3 percent of the $32 billion vision care industry as of 2010. There exists a wide range of styles, features and costs among different sunglasses. It is not uncommon to see sunglasses as cheap as $4.99 or as expensive as $250.00. Of course, the varying costs and markets of sunglasses present trouble for a consumer in that it is often impossible for a consumer to test the effectiveness of a pair of sunglasses for their intended purpose while at a retail location. For example, a beachgoer cannot accurately test the effectiveness of a pair of sunglasses for use on the beach while standing in a large “box store” or other retail location. As such, there exists a need for an invention that allows for the comparison of one pair of sunglasses to another in “real world” situations. For instance, if the consumer is trying to determine which of two pair of sunglasses is better in terms of lens clarity, the amount of UV rays blocked, and glare control, being able to test the sunglasses against the actual intensity of the sun in a given environment will be greatly beneficial. Also, it will be helpful in determining if the lenses of a pair of sunglasses are better suited for morning or evening sunlight, on the beach or in the mountains. This will allow the consumer to truly know, before the purchase, which will be the better buy for their individual needs. Buying better suited and quality sunglasses will lead to optimum eye health. For sunglasses manufacturers and optometrists, the present invention will be beneficial because they will be able to prove the effectiveness of their sunglasses in a variety of environments.